Finally Free
by ilovereading123456789
Summary: Its 3 years after the third book. World is just now getting saved. Will mostly focus on after the world is saved. Lots of FAX, some Eggy, and probably some Nudge/Oc!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey yawl! This is my First FanFic, so any reviews would be appreciated! I will pm any and every reviewer so if you have any questions feel free to add them in your review or PM me! Every review will be appreciated!

This story is placed 3 years after the third book. Max and Fang have realized their love, but haven't admitted it to each other yet. So everyone is 3 years older and all they have left to do is destroy one school to save the world. Most of this FanFic will be placed after the world is saved, at Dr. Martinez's house. No book after the 3rd happened. Read on

-Ilovereading123456789

A cup of coffee that is how it all started its kind of ironic if you think about it. I wasn't supposed to even drink coffee; I wasn't supposed to be addicted to it. But then again, I wasn't supposed to have wings either. If I hadn't gone and got that cup of coffee, I wouldn't be strapped to a metal table, with a scalpel inches away from my back, away from the one thing that makes me different from other human beings, away from my wings. I wouldn't be seconds away from what could possibly be my death, my extermination, and dissection at the joy of scientists.

When I defeated Itex, I thought my family and I were going to be safe. I had overlooked one little detail; I still had The School to deal with. Earlier this morning, we had come up with a plan, me and The Flock that is. We had decided that we couldn't wait any longer, we had to do what we were made to do, save the world. That's what we were going to do today, save the world, and then finally be able to live a semi-normal life.

So I had flown to the nearest Coffee Shop, but when I got there, a huge group of Erasers had jumped out, when I say a huge group, I mean like 70. If I had been with The Flock, I would have had a chance, but one against 70 was not very good odds. I had passed out, no more than five minutes into the battle, and woken up to the sharp smell of antiseptic.

The sharp pain of my pierced skin brought me back to the present. I know that this is probably my last day alive, and I had to admit that I am afraid, and not all for me. I'm scared for my flock, the people I had taken care of my whole life. I was scared for that world, it still needed saving. And I was scared, that I would never get to tell Fang that I loved him.

A loud banging noise jolted me out of my thoughts for the second time. Looking up, or as much as I could I caught sight of a fight, broken out by the man that had walked through the door. All I could see was black; the attacker had on black everything black shoes, black shirt, even black jeans. When the Eraser went down, I saw that he wasn't a stranger. No, it was him. Fang. When his dark eyes met mine a single tear escaped my tight grip on hysteria. Fang slowly approached my side, and I couldn't hold the slow stream of tears in any longer. I tried to turn my head so that he wouldn't see them, but the leather straps held my head in place. I watched teary eyed as Fang slowly took the straps off, as if not to hurt me. Once the leather ties were off of me, Fang enveloped me into a hug. I tried; with everything I had to get them under control, until I was alone tonight, and could let out all the anxiety that had built up the 17 years of my life. I slowly left the warm embrace of Fang and tried to put on the mask Fang himself was famous for.

I looked at him, and silently asked if our plan was going to continue. The look on his face told me that he wanted to be done with this place, just as much as I did, and that he and I had to get to business, is was time to put this plan into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(this is one of those line thingys)

Fang and I opened cages as fast as we could having no more than two minutes to escape, as the bombs Gazzy and Iggy planted were set to go off in three. In three minutes, we would be done. Done saving the world, and done having to live the eventful life we had grown accustomed to.

All of the experiments left, leaving just me and the flock. I was leaning on Fang's shoulder, and planning our next move, once The School was destroyed. _Go to your mom's, Max _the Voice spoke, making me jump Fang looked at me with a questioning glance, but ignored it and replied to the Voice _Well that is the best idea you've ever had!_ I started thinking about what I would say once we got there when I was jolted awake by the first explosion. It rang through my ears as bomb after bomb exploded. I slowly surveyed the Flock's reactions, Gazzy and Iggy were high-fiving, Nudge and Angel were laughing and jumping up and down, and Fang's arm wrapped tight around me, pulling me closer. Excitement was in everyone's faces as they sat eyes glued at the sight before them.

We were free, we were all finally free.


	2. The Hotel Teatro

**A/N: ok guys I got internet at my house today so I'll be able to update sooner! The first few chapters aren't going to be very funny, sorry about that! But it will get there I promise! In the last chapter I forgot the disclaimer so this disclaimer will be affective for everything in this Fan Fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I, Ilovereading123456789 do not own Maximum Ride, or anything else related to it.**

"Maxxxxxx, I'm hungggrrryyyy!"You will never guess who that was.

"I know Nudge; we only have a few hours until we get to my mom's house." shortening my already low patience. How many times did we have to stop for food? Angel interrupted my thoughts, out loud.

"Max, can we are all really tired, and hungry. Can we just fly the rest of the way tomorrow? "I looked up at my Flock, and saw that they were all tired. Gazzy looked ready to fall out of the sky, with Nudge and Angel following shortly after. I looked at Fang, silently asking him, what he thought; I had been doing this a lot more since the Flock had gotten back together. He just nodded his head, which I knew was conformation. That was all I needed.

"Alright guys, look for a hotel, we can stay wherever you guys want, no questions asked. We need to have some fun!" I heard lots of whoops after that, from everyone except, you guessed it, Fang. He just had his eyebrow up, asking if I knew what I had gotten myself into.

"Max, right here! It's a really nice hotel!" Excitement was woven all through Gazzy's voice as he said it. I looked at where he was pointing and saw what looked like a palace. There were bellhops, with those stupid hats on; there was limos driving up, and those cart things to get your entire luggage up to your room. The whole building was made of what looked like stone, and there was carpet, on the outside of the building! I squinted trying to see the actual name of the hotel, and when I did, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. This wasn't just any hotel, it was the Hotel Teatro.

"Alright guys" I said "land in that park over there, then we can go into the hotel, and get three rooms, then we will go get something to eat, and go to bed. Is that ok with you guys?" I got a chorus of "yeahs!" and "sures!" from the kids, who suddenly looked very much awake.

The flock and I descended rapidly, all of us excited for food and a nice warm shower. Once we entered the hotel, Fang took the flock to a couch, and sat with them, while I got the rooms.

When I walked up to the counter, I saw a guy probably about 25. I walked up to him, and asked him "Can we have 3 rooms please?" **(A/N: I know that having three rooms is over used, but I am going to use it anyway)** He looked at me like I was a piece of meat then replied "Baby, you can have anything you want." I tried to hold in my anger as I replyed "I just need 3 rooms" I held my hands out for the room keys, but didn't get them instead he pulled me closer to him and get this, he kissed me! I was furious, as I tried to pull away, but he just held me tighter. When he came up for air, I tried to punch him he somehow managed to block it. He twisted my arm, so that if I tried to move I would break it. I didn't know what else to do, so I did what any other damsel in distress would do, I let out an eardrum shattering scream.

Within seconds, Fang was at my side with the guy passed out on the floor. Having no idea what I would have done, if it weren't for Fang, I felt the tears fighting their way to the surface. Fang enveloped me in another hug.

When I looked up again, I saw a guy that looked official making his way over to us. Immediately I felt myself go into high alert mode. I almost made a break for it, but Fang set a hand on my shoulder, and have me a reassuring smile. Grateful, I leaned into Fang, not trusting my own legs to hold me. I was still ready for anything, but when I saw the guy had a nametag on that said manager, I relaxed.

When the manager surveyed the scene, with his employee still passed out, I saw realization dawn on his face and he immediately started to apologize. I held out my hand to stop him.

"Can I just have three rooms please?" The man looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure.

"Sure miss, I will upgrade you and your husband's room to a honeymoon suite, and the two kid's rooms will be double suites located just down the hall. We will cover any costs, so feel free to order room service, or anything you want."

When I looked at his face I saw this was really just an act of kindness and not some set up (what can I say, imp still paranoid). So I took the room keys and motioned the flock to follow me to an elevator a few feet away. Let me tell you my opinion of elevators. I think they are slow rising death machines. They always have that weird music only elevators have, and they jerk your whole body every time they pass a floor. And don't even get me started on the smell of those things. Needless to say, I hate elevators. But when you have six mutant bird-kids, one of them being a mutant bird-kid that loves to talk non-stop for hours, and a talking dog, horrible doesn't even begin to cover it.

When that door opened up I was the first one out, and practically panting, from the stress of my claustrophobia. I was so excited for a nice hot shower and some food. I didn't even ask how the rooms were going to go, I already knew, so I wordlessly handed the cards off to Nudge and Iggy. I was too tired to deal with all of this stuff, so I just told everyone "order room service, take showers, and then get in bed. I'll see you in the morning." We exchanged "Good Nights" and stacked our fists before wordlessly separating to our own rooms.

I opened the door and was amazed at what I saw. It had a huge bed, kind of like the ones that when you get into, it makes it impossible to get out of. The bedspread was stark white, which I'm sure Fang was excited about, with gold stitching, all of the carpet in the room was a soft cream, and everything else was white, or cream with gold accents. There was a living room like area, with gold and cream furnishings and a 60" flat screen on the wall and a fireplace underneath. Nothing in the room looked overdone, even the gold looked good. I walked over to the bathroom, and saw that it had the same color pallet. There was a Jacuzzi tub with the jets and all, which I wouldn't be using. Truthfully I don't see why anyone would. Why sit in your own dirt? It even had carpet in the bathroom!

I was impressed with the room, and in desperate need of a shower. "I call first shower!" I practically yelled, but Fang was expecting it, so he took off after me. He jumped over the couch, but I grabbed his shirt just in time. We landed on the floor, laughing. I was still laughing when I rolled over and found myself looking him straight in the eye.

Silence overtook us as we lay there staring in each others eyes. Slowly I leaned in, and soon felt warm lips against mine. We lay there kissing for a long time, before we both slowly broke apart. Fang looked down at me with such emotion, it was almost scary.

"You can have first shower" he spoke almost silently, "I'll order room service."

Review please! Lots of Love

Read on,

Ilovereading123456789


	3. Home

"Max, wake up" I woke up to a sexy voice whispering in my ear- wait did I just say that I meant annoying, yeah...

"Get up or I'm going to stick Nudge on you" with this my eyes shot open, and I say up quickly, maybe a little too quickly. Fang had his arm wrapped around me and when I sat up, I smacked into his arm, knocking the wind out of me with a big 'oof'. Fang started laughing which earned a big smack from me, that he easily blocked. What really surprised me though was when he pulled me in and kissed me. I responded easily, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'Bam' I shot out of Fang's kiss when I heard the door slam open. I looked up to see the whole Flock staring at us mouths hanging open. Once the flock was over their initial shock, they all started talking.

"I told you guys you loved eachother, but no, you didn't listen to the mind reader!" Angel was the first one to talk.

"Finally!" That was Iggy. Gazzy was the next to comment "I knew it!" When I realized who was left, I turned to her "Finally! I can't believe it took you so long! I knew you were meant for each other! Are you guys gonna get married? And have kids? That would be so cool! Then you can could get your own house, and have little bird-kids and ohh Total can be your little dog! Every family needs a dog don't you th-" Iggy slapped a hand over Nudges mouth; I would have to thank him later.

"Alright guys me and Fang are together, although it isn't really your business that's not the point. Let's just go to my mom's house." All the kids nodded and headed off to their rooms to pack their stuff.

"It's right here guys, 10 o'clock Iggy. " I said pointing to my Mom's house. I was so glad that we were here, I was about to strangle some bird-kids. All they wanted to talk about was how Fang and I were together and how 'cute' it was.

I landed running as we neared the house. My mom was outside, I don't know how she knew, and I ran straight into her arms. She hugged me and stroked my hair. I was so glad to be here, home. I let her hold me as the flock landed around me. I was so glad to have all of my family here. I couldn't believe that everything was ok, the world was saved and I was at home, with my mom.

"Ella!" I squealed, yes I Maximum Ride squealed, when she walked in the door after school. When she saw me, her face lit up and she ran to me.

"Max! Max!" we hugged and then she turned to the rest of the flock with a lingering glance on Iggy. Was something going on there? Maybe, but I would have to figure it out later.

**A/N Review! Sorry for the shortness! But review please!**


End file.
